


智慧與愚昧

by Yiyun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Family Feels, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rival Relationship, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiyun/pseuds/Yiyun
Summary: 那無法言說的情感半懸在他們之間，一直都在；每一次的見面，都一再地將他們帶至這番境地；一繫靠向對方，試圖尋找那所他渴望、但又永遠不能放縱自己達到的滿足。一繫的智慧，學自他自己的愚昧。





	智慧與愚昧

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TomAyto10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomAyto10/gifts).
  * A translation of [Wisdom & Folly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301868) by [TomAyto10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomAyto10/pseuds/TomAyto10). 



> 　　原作為 [TomAyto10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomAyto10/pseuds/TomAyto10) 的作品 [Wisdom & Folly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301868)，有翻譯不好的地方都是我的錯。  
> 　　[點墨](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celesta1017/pseuds/celesta1017)與[貶貶](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifiweresober/pseuds/ifiweresober)作為我的beta，沒有你們，這篇翻譯只會是個粗糙的製品。

　　當烏養一繫打開前門時，繫心臉上的表情看起來像是一個準備上戰場的男人。  
　　跟在他身後的武田一鐵老師表情也甚是嚴肅，不過至少他禮貌地打了招呼，一邊向一繫鞠躬，一邊遞出了一瓶清酒。  
　　一繫很欣賞武田老師，這人誠懇、做事努力且值得信賴，他能在一繫沒有介入的狀態下，說服頑固的繫心回到學校重新組織排球隊真是一項壯舉。  
　　更別提他對酒的好品味。  
　　一繫看向那瓶酒：「這不錯，老師。」  
　　武田老師綻露了微笑，再次鞠躬：「謝謝您允許我們來拜訪。」  
　　繫心隨意脫下了他的鞋子，經過一繫身旁時還一副屈尊降貴的表情，他今天比平時還要討人厭。  
　　「我必須讓他進來，很不幸地這傢伙竟然是我的孫子，而你——」他向繫心走過的走道示意：「任何時間都歡迎。」  
　　武田的表情因為他的話語而吃驚，接著他不安地轉移了目光，這舉動在一繫眼裡看來幾乎代表著羞愧，或許還有些許罪惡感，這非常不合理。  
　　「真的非常感謝您。」  
　　一繫皺起了眉，但點點頭：「好了，走廊底就是客廳，跟著那小鬼走就會到了，我去弄一些可以配這瓶酒的東西來。」  
　　武田再一次鞠了躬，這孩子真是太有禮貌了，一繫心想，為何跟他相處了這麼長的時間，繫心卻沒學到一丁點禮儀呢。

　　一繫走進了廚房，揀了三支清酒杯，並試著戰勝他背上糾結痠痛的筋骨。他可以聽到另一個房間裡，他的孫子正在和武田用可疑的氣音低語。  
　　一繫不想要疑神疑鬼，但繫心不耐煩、粗魯的態度就像警示燈一樣不停閃爍，預告著暗藏的麻煩不斷迫近。他在一個禮拜前打給了一繫，問他和武田是否能一起過來討論一些事情，在春高即將到來的當下，繫心似乎曾經提過現在的烏野男子排球隊在某些技術層面上還是相當粗糙，也許他們在這點上需要一繫的幫助。  
　　但是當一繫回到客廳坐到他們對面，一邊將酒杯放在木桌上時，他開始狐疑這次的會面其實與排球無關。  
　　那兩個孩子的姿勢都呈現不自然的僵直，太緊張了。武田維持著一貫完美的跪坐，繫心試圖以漠不在乎的態度隨意地交叉雙腿，但他太過緊繃的脊椎使他的努力付之一炬。  
　　儘管感受到空氣中無形的緊繃，一繫仍自顧自地開始倒酒，然後分別在每人面前放了一杯。  
　　「好吧，繫心，快說出來，你想要講什麼？」一繫直接打破了這緊繃凝重的氛圍，他沒有去看自己孫子的反應，反而向下望著杯中烈酒。  
　　繫心深深吸了口氣，彷彿他準備要沉入水中似的，迅速地將手中的清酒一飲而盡，並將酒杯放回桌上，玻璃撞擊桌子時發出「匡！」的一聲。  
　　一繫了解他孫子，知道他這一系列的動作是為了提振自己的士氣，憂慮逐漸蔓延到一繫的四肢百骸：出了什麼問題？這個死小孩到底搞上什麼麻煩事？  
　　繫心默不作聲一會兒，如同暴風雨前的寧靜，  
　　「老頭子，」繫心終於開口，但他的聲音太過尖銳，像是承受著極度緊張害怕的情緒，一繫在不知不覺間屏住呼吸，「我正在和武田交往，和他、我們正在約會，已經持續一段時間了。」  
　　一繫的眼睛緩慢地眨了一下，他的視線垂下，滑過他緊張的孫子，還有坐在他孫子旁邊，明顯正在顫抖的情人。  
　　「我認為你應該要是第一個知道的人。」繫心一口氣說完這句話。  
　　一繫在他們之間來回掃視，這兩個孩子都沒有將他們的視線移開，儘管他可以看出他們的眼裡閃著焦慮。  
　　「我知道了。」  
　　繫心的脊椎挺得更直：「我知道這——這不是你所期盼的，但，事情就是發生了，你知道的，而且——」  
　　一繫的視線垂落到他手中握著的杯子上，而後小心翼翼地把杯子舉到嘴旁，一口飲盡，然後再重新將酒倒滿，視線才重回他孫子身上。  
　　「事情就是這樣發生了，爺爺。」繫心又重複了同一句話，彷彿是因為自己的爺爺默不作聲而感到憂心。  
　　是的，事情就是這樣發生了，不是嗎？一繫太了解了。

…

　　貓又是那種他無法忍受的典型，總是似笑非笑、漫不經心，看起來尤其惱人。他矮壯結實的身形、寬闊的肩膀，輕鬆隨意的身姿，都和一繫挺拔修長、蘊藏著力量的身軀形成強烈對比；除了外型，他們在處事態度上也大相逕庭，貓又總是輕快地笑著，以微笑鼓舞著選手，並且整場比賽都以那令人煩躁的奸詐笑容看著一繫，跟一繫強硬的斯巴達訓練模式簡直南轅北轍。  
　　但是，貓又是一位優秀的教練，這事實在烏野的慘敗中得到了證實，還是兩次。　  
　　一繫從沒見過哪支隊伍配合得如此協調，行動緊密連貫，如同一個不可拆解的個體，這使他自己隊伍上的漏洞更加明顯。  
　　他已經開始思考當比賽結束、回到學校後，他們首先要做些什麼，如何嚴酷地訓練這群小鬼，使他們疲憊不堪到一回家就倒頭大睡，而且除了排球以外什麼都別想夢到。  
　　「你的視線可以殺人了，烏養。」  
　　貓又無聲地滑到了他身旁靠到牆上，他的嘴角還是帶著那抹討人厭的微笑。  
　　「你想幹什麼？」一繫語氣不善，完全不打算和藹相待，他知道他不應該這樣，但另一位教練上揚的嘴角提醒了他近期徹底的慘敗，這尤其令他惱火。  
　　「這取決於，」貓又將他的雙手插進了外套口袋，他抬頭望著一繫，眼中閃過一絲邪惡的光芒，「你想幹什麼吧？」  
　　「不是來幸災樂禍的？」一繫話中帶刺，怒氣值隨著對方從容的態度而上升。  
　　「我永遠不會這樣做。」貓又佯裝出被冒犯的語氣笑道。  
　　不知為何，一繫高度懷疑這句話的可信度。  
　　「你在測試我的耐心，貓又。」  
　　一繫比另一位教練高出許多，他嘗試用自己的身高優勢去恐嚇對方，想把對方那張臉上的假笑扯下來。  
　　貓又連眼睛都沒眨一下：「喔烏養，我還以為你是那種喜歡挑戰的類型呢。」  
　　一繫眨了眨眼，因為對方精確的觀察而感到不適，喔，該死的。  
　　他內心有股矛盾，一方面他想勒死這自大的渾蛋，但另一方面他想要在這出乎意料的讚美中大笑，當然，他兩者都沒做。  
　　突然，貓又的臉上因為某種原因洋溢著勝利的喜悅，他笑得更開懷了，連帶著雙眼都亮了起來，原本看似永遠掛在那的假笑，轉變成某種純粹的歡欣鼓舞。  
　　「所以你其實會笑嘛……」  
　　一繫立刻皺緊了眉頭，他剛剛笑了嗎？他幾乎想要抬起手碰觸自己的嘴唇確認這件事，不過取而代之的是他將雙手交叉在胸前，他不需要去確認，他感覺到自己的嘴角在沒有他的允許下悄悄上揚了。  
　　「你的笑容很棒，你該多笑一點。」貓又打趣道。  
　　「貓又，你到底想要嘛？」一繫重新回到了原本的話題，忽視他剛剛失去鎮定的瞬間，還有對方的讚美。  
　　貓又聳了聳肩，唇角重新彎成原先似笑非笑的弧度：「我認真地想跟你說，我們打了場好比賽，即使是你輸了。」  
　　一繫看向他的隊伍，那群孩子正在做伸展，一副等著一繫對他們咆嘯的模樣。  
　　「好吧，那，今天真的打了場好比賽，貓妖。」他轉回了那矮個子的男人，像他媽媽教導的方式般禮貌地回話。  
　　「我叫貓又，烏養。」  
　　「我知道。」  
　　貓又揚起了一邊的眉毛，接著用友好的力道拍了拍一繫的手臂，露齒笑道：「那好吧，之後再見了，烏野。」  
　　一繫在那道撞擊下哼了一聲，瞥了那群正在等他們的孩子一眼，朝他點了點頭後宣布解散。  
　　「期待再見面喔！」貓又在他身後大喊，一繫轉頭看了他一眼，貓又的黑髮在向晚夕陽中閃耀著，他眼睛含笑看著一繫，一繫感到一陣惱火、感到對方的挑釁，他感到——  
　　一繫再次笑了出來，並且發現自己也期待著下一次的見面。

…

　　「——我厭倦了躲躲藏藏，厭倦了長久以來注視一鐵都得提心吊膽。」  
　　一繫望向了老師，但武田並沒有看著他，反之他的視線鎖在繫心身上，一繫從他眨眼的動作中看得出來，他有多驚訝繫心直接在對話中使用他的名字，他的表情在感激與外放的情意中柔和了起來，一繫強迫自己移開了視線。  
　　繫心還在繼續說著，語速越來越快，一繫有很長一段時間沒看過繫心如此專注努力的模樣，他還曾經感到憂心，繫心就這樣安於庸庸碌碌的生活，過著重複且無聊的日常，看來他低估了自己的孫子。  
　　「我不想要再隱藏這段感情，我想要人們知道、我想要堂堂正正地與我想要的人生活在一起。」  
　　「你確定你不是正在攪和一些你不完全了解的事嗎？你很容易在衝動之下做一些愚蠢的決定。」一繫的意思正如他所說的一樣尖銳，如果繫心對這一切是認真的，那很好，但假如這只是一時的放縱、對他父母要他找 _一個女人_ 安頓下來所做的反抗，或者只是想要嘗試新事物的好奇，那他就只是在冒愚蠢的風險。  
　　繫心看起來受到了嚴重的侮辱，他憤怒地大吼：「你認真覺得這一切只是我在玩玩？」  
　　他看起來是如此地憤怒，當房間內的氣氛因衝突變得愈發沉重時，武田不安地扭動了一下，而繫心愈發地倚向了桌子，眼中燃燒著怒火。一繫了解繫心的憤怒，那種蠶食、悶燒在內心的熱度，他決定現在暫時不處理這個。  
　　同時他也完全地看出來他的孫子有多認真看待此事，也訝異自己之前竟然沒有發覺，而在此時這一切又是如此地明顯，繫心在這段感情內陷得有多深。但他必須詢問他們，只是為了確認。  
　　也許一切，一開始都是起源於難以覺察的緩慢，一些和過多啤酒相伴的夜晚，不間斷地歡笑、談話還有嬉鬧，直到好奇心促使他們探向了彼此、直到他們胸中燃燒著不止於此的渴望。  
　　一繫完全了解那種感受。

…

　　  
　　「已經過了這麼多年了，烏養，泥到底什麼時候要贏啊，哼哼？」  
　　一繫又替自己斟滿一杯酒，忽視了對方口齒不清的嘲弄。  
　　現下已經很晚了，足夠的熱度和酒精在他的血液內奔騰，現在的他大概可以讓每一隻來叮他的蚊子醉死。  
　　在練習賽中烏野連續七場的慘敗之下，貓又顯得樂不可支，一繫因自己竟然還記得這慘痛的現實而呻吟，然後皺著臉又喝了一杯，他必須要再一次加強隊上的訓練，在今年的新計畫中把他們打磨成型。  
　　「喂，不要在我面前自顧自地沉思，烏養，也許如果你再多訓練那些孩子的接球——」  
　　「閉嘴。」一繫低吼，並且驚訝於他的聲音聽起來是如此地含糊不清，不過這沒有阻止他繼續將手伸向酒杯。他們倆到底在這裡多久了？他的胃裡到底晃動著多少酒精？  
　　「在這裡……」貓又開心地喊道，然後伸手摸向一繫的杯子，一乾而盡後發出了滿足的嘆息，在喝下更多之前他又說：「但在第一局裡，我必須說，他們的動作非常流暢。」  
　　這讚美為一繫的肌膚帶來了熱度，他不禁笑道：「正在訓練他們一些新東西。」  
　　「介意分享嗎？」  
　　一繫哼了一聲，給他一個顯而易見的「當然不」，他越過貓又抓起了放在桌邊的另一瓶未開封的酒瓶，貓又咯咯笑出聲：「又來了，你在炫耀。」  
　　一繫用大拇指弄下了軟木塞，看著琥珀色液體再次斟滿他的空酒杯：「什麼？」  
　　「告訴我一件事，烏養。」貓又的身體靠向他，尖銳撲鼻的酒精氣息掃過了一繫的臉龐，「你到底有沒有一件有袖子的衣服？」

　　啊，貓又又開始調情了。  
　　「你有沒有暫停過？到底喝了多少杯了？貓又？」一繫這才意識到貓又奪走了他的酒杯，對方的暴行使他慍怒不快。  
　　那位始作俑著對著他自己的酒杯笑著：「我這是在慶祝，今天我痛宰了我的頭號對手，整整七次。」  
　　「下一次我一定會擊敗你的。」在一繫又重新開始喝酒時他回了一句，這一次他確定自己牢牢抓緊了玻璃杯，避免再一次神不知鬼不覺地被偷走。  
　　「哈，繼續做白日夢吧你！耶——」貓又興高采烈地喊著，勝利蔓延在他的語調中，「——這是個美好的夜晚，這裡有著勝利、酒，還有我的輸家朋友一起出來透透氣，沒有什麼比這更美好的夜晚了。」  
　　一繫無視了他，選擇讓酒水滋撒在他的唇齒之間。  
　　「雖然——」貓又開始唱起了歌，一繫發出了挫敗的呻吟，他太熟悉那突然高起的音調，甚至在夢中聽過幾回，「給我停下來。」不論貓又在腦袋裡算計哪些亂七八糟的主意，一繫都打算制止他，但這只是火上加油而已。  
　　「我保證這一切都會很好——」貓又笑了起來，笑聲響亮、無理又具侵略性，明明一點兒也不吸引人，但一繫突然湧出了一陣惱人的愉悅，他咧動了嘴角。  
　　「我們能讓這夜晚成為最美好的時刻，只要你吻我，一繫，我的意思是，一個真正美妙的吻，以吻封緘。」  
　　一繫真的醉了，他感到無與倫比的滿足，而貓又的調情觸發了某個關鍵。一繫知道他只是在開玩笑，他喝醉酒時總是在說一些怪異、無傷大雅的戲話，但偏偏有時這一切又似乎——  
　　  
　　一繫看著另一個男人，他惡作劇似的笑容，在某種滑稽提議中揚起的眉毛、酡紅的臉頰與釉亮的雙眼，那強壯寬闊的肩膀，還有鬆鬆纏繞在空杯上的那隻手。  
　　突然間，一繫怒火中燒，因為某種程度上他同意，只要再一個吻，這個夜晚就會變得更將美好，而他是如此地渴望這個。  
　　他天殺地多麼想要吻他。  
　　在他可以掌握任何環繞在他腦中的想法前，他的身體已經開始動作，離開原本的位置以便可以更靠近對方，他毫不客氣地入侵另一人的私人空間，在這距離之下，他可以看清楚那雙漂亮的眼睛在醉酒的姿態下閃閃發亮，而這一切新認知，讓他體內燃起了熊熊烈火，心臟強力撞擊著他的胸膛。  
　　他低吼出聲，那聲音聽起來像是熱氣刮過他的聲帶，竄出嘴後是如此粗暴且低沉。  
　　「不要去承諾你無法做到的事，貓又。」  
　　他其實根本不明白自己在說些什麼，但他就是這個意思，一思及這承諾，腎上腺素便在他體內飆升流竄。  
　　興味從貓又的臉上剝落，他看起來是如此地錯愕，肢體在對方的言語中瑟縮，像是遭受了重拳打擊，他眼睛睜得老大，正上氣不接下氣地喘息著。  
　　一繫跌跌撞撞地離開了他們的座位：「我去付錢。」他丟下這一句話，試圖表現得正常，即使他的聲音正在顫抖，而且吞嚥困難。  
　　他沒有轉頭看貓又，雖然可以感受到注視在自己背上的視線，但他不敢往回看，因為不知道自己一旦轉頭了，他能否再次拒絕他。  
　　這是一個不好的跡象，非常不好的跡象。  
　　接下來一年之中他再也沒見過貓又，他們之間的對話只侷限於一通電話，貓又告訴他，自己的隊伍在第三輪輸了，沒有取得全國大賽的資格。再次見面時，他們沒有提到上次見面發生的事，而且像過去一般對待彼此。  
　　可是一繫從沒有忘記那一刻，總是能在痛楚中清晰地憶起每一片段，每夜入睡前，他都在想貓又是否跟他想著同樣一件事。

…

　　「我不認為你會了解，但是，我愛武田，我不在乎其他人怎麼說我們，或者這會對家族產生什麼影響，這不是我能控制的，但其他人還要管我跟誰在一起才會快樂，這他媽的蠢斃了。」  
　　繫心從來不是一個話多的人，他直言不諱，粗暴無禮，跟一繫自己本身非常相似，這也是其中一個他如此喜愛他孫子的理由，用沉重的情感對繫心施加壓力是非常困難的一件事。  
　　但現在，繫心似乎整個人都在崩解，他憤怒、沮喪甚至是無助地為自己辯駁，嘗試讓一繫了解他所能做的選擇是多麼的有限，以及自己是如何被捲入愛河之中的。  
　　當一繫的目光從自己孫子的獨白中抽離，轉至了另一人身上，試著去解讀老師的面部表情時，武田的目光始終沒有從繫心身上離去，而這一眼，就足夠讓一繫明白這之中所有的情感。  
　　愛。  
　　「不管你說什麼，或者發生什麼事，我都不會離開他，就算你把我從族譜中剔除或是我被全家人掃出門——」  
　　一繫想要對他孫子的聲明做出反彈，他想要打斷繫心，聲明他既不會、也永遠不會做出這種事情，但現下看起來，繫心只是在勉強壓制住自己的歇斯底里。  
　　繫心說他永遠不會明白他的感受，這是一個他不應該擁有的渴望，一個他只能夢想的幸福，但事實是，他確實明白遮掩的感覺、還有對於陰影的恐懼，只要他人一瞥就會暴露的不安，在害怕別人可能會看到的情況下，就連單純友好的肢體接觸也會畏縮，這些恐懼蠶食鯨吞了他們相處的每一分每一秒。  
　　這是如此的可怕，如此的殘忍，這些曾經是他最討厭的東西。

…

　　「這是——」  
　　這是一繫一個不為人知的樂趣，當貓又驚訝時，他總是看起來與往常不同，此時他戲謔的視線，會因為震驚而變得柔和。  
　　一繫移動自己的身子，空氣中的緊張感加深了他的不安，但貓又眼中的光芒吸引著他靠得更近些。  
　　「怎麼了？」一繫放低音量，好像整個空蕩蕩的房間內有除了他們以外的人存在似的。  
　　一繫欺身靠近貓又，陰影將人困在他與牆壁之間，他把自己的重量壓在靠在牆上的那隻手臂上，強壓住想要壓向對方體溫的衝動。貓又的眼睛大而明亮，原先洋溢在他眼中的笑意已全部消失，取而代之是驚慌失措，這些信號原本該警告一繫後退，讓貓又保有自己的私人空間，但貓又卻慢慢地倚向了他，一個無聲卻顫抖的喘息，讓一繫突然無法呼吸。  
　　自從那一醉酒夜之後，那些說不清的情愫不斷在他們兩人之間增長，完全沒有消退的跡象。隨著一繫的體溫不斷地飆升，一時之間，所有被稱之「正常」的界線全都變得模糊不清，而在他的世界中，再也沒有任何筆直的界線存在。  
　　那無法言說的情感半懸在他們之間，一直都在；每一次的見面，都一再地將他們帶至這番境地；一繫靠向對方，試圖尋找那所他渴望、但又永遠不能放縱自己達到的滿足。  
　　貓又直直盯著他的臉，復又落在了一繫的雙唇上，然後又勉強地迅速移開目光。  
　　一繫眉頭緊皺，他抬起手來觸摸對方的下巴，感受到那粗糙溫熱的觸感，這是來自不小心忽略的鬍渣與曬黑的皮膚；來自酒精所帶來的熱度與緋紅的雙頰；是來自夏天的熱氣；是來自更多的——  
　　他的指尖往上撫上了貓又的臉頰，貓又抬起了目光，眼中投射著震驚與緊張，彷彿一繫要準備抬起手來甩他一巴掌，而非輕柔地滑過他的皮膚。  
　　一繫深深地感到自己被冒犯了。  
　　突然，在沒有任何警示下，貓又在他的身下放鬆了，將臉靠向一繫的掌心，望向一繫，那雙眼睛似乎說著：希望，還有信任。  
　　他想傳達的一切都非常明顯。

　　靠過來。  
　　吻我。  
　　求你。

　　一繫感到頸後的神經不斷抽動著；他心臟撞擊胸膛的聲音是如此之大，肯定整個鎮上的人都聽得見；他口乾舌燥，在這潮濕的夏天空氣中，皮膚上卻冒起了雞皮疙瘩。  
　　他們認識彼此幾乎七年了，貓又是他的朋友，最要好的摯友，而現在——  
　　現在他唯一想做的事情，就是狠狠吻上他。  
　　這不是一個由好奇、情慾或是生理需求所驅使出的衝動，這是一個蟄伏在他夢中許久，充滿著渴望與希冀的的念頭。  
　　這不是一個酒精充塞血管的結果，無關他們堅實的友誼，或是他們之間誠摯的競爭關係。  
　　貓又比世界上任何人都還了解他，知道何時該與他一同歡笑；知道如何解讀出一繫表情所傳達出的疲倦；當一繫太過逞強時，他知道何時該告訴他不要勉強自己；又或者知道何時該砥礪他，當一繫沒有盡全力去達到最好的自己。  
　　而他也了解貓又，知道他的笑容何時是裝出來的；知道當他對自己的隊伍有著無法壓抑的自豪時，他會是怎樣的表情；知道他捉弄人前眼中閃過的光芒，或者在比賽戰敗後發出的苦澀聲音。  
　　他渴求著他，想要知道有關他更多事，也想要擁有更多。  
　　但是——  
　　一繫沒有靠向貓又，反而將自己身體拉遠，他不想因一時衝動萬劫不復，至少不是在今晚。  
　　貓又看起來完全沒受到影響，也沒有失望，他只是淡淡地笑了笑，並將自己的背往後靠向了牆壁，但一繫看得出來他微笑中的空虛，還有他眼底安靜的絕望。  
　　一繫只希望有一天，他會足夠勇敢，而不是膽小地逃開。

…

　　「所以——」一繫毫不留情地打斷繫心的獨白，「你接著打算做什麼，繫心？」  
　　眼前的年輕人中斷了他原本要說的話，接著他坐直了身子，目光轉向了身邊的老師，也許只是想要獲得額外的力量，或只是尋求一絲慰藉，而後他正起了自己的肩膀直直望進一繫的眼中，勇敢的男孩。  
　　「我們出櫃，跟所有人開誠佈公。」  
　　在繫心宣告自己受夠這一切，且是多麼地心煩意亂以後，一繫不該吃驚的，但他還是倒抽一口氣。這是個威脅，是個措手不及而且真實存在的危險。  
　　「你理解其他人會有什麼反應，對吧？」一繫沒有生氣，也沒有對自己的孫子感到失望，他也永遠不會對他感到失望，他只是覺得自己需要保護這孩子。烏養家族名聲在望，在這種小鎮上的每一個居民，都會知道他們家任何一點瑣碎小事，而繫心正在把自己推向斷頭台，「你認真想清楚了嗎？」  
　　繫心重重拍向桌子，已經空掉的酒杯因為突來的震動滾向一旁：「媽的！是！我全都想過了！我不斷想著這件事，我整夜睡不著只因為我沒有辦法不想！我清楚知道我接下來要面對的是什麼，但我全都不想管了！」  
　　一繫因為繫心突如其來的爆發眨了眨眼，他的視線移到了武田老師的方向。  
　　「那你有想過他嗎？這件事會怎麼影響他的生活、他的工作？」  
　　一繫想要認同他們的計畫，想要告訴他們「沒問題，你們就做任何你們想要做的事，只要這會讓你們開心」，但他也覺得自己必須以長者特有的智慧，警告他們必然發生的麻煩，他們要準備好面對一個腥風血雨的未來。  
　　因為自己在對話被提及，武田終於望向了一繫，他啟唇，似乎要說些什麼，但在看向繫心後又作罷了，明顯是遵從了身旁的人的意思。  
　　繫心縮回了自己的座位，沉默了一陣後說：「是的，我有為他想過，我們討論過這一切，很多次。」  
　　「所以？」  
　　「我們不想要因為對於未知的恐懼，而過著半調子的人生，我—— _我們_ 會面對所有的後果，只要我們在一起。」  
　　半調子？對於未知的恐懼？  
　　這句話狠狠擊中了一繫的胸懷。

…

　　「啊哈，太神奇了，原來你真的有衣服是有袖子的。」  
　　一繫將目光從鏡子移開，瞥向了新來的聲音，而當他發現聲音的主人是誰時，心臟瞬間跳到了喉嚨。  
　　「你——你在這裡做什麼？我以為你不會來。」  
　　貓又進到房間並悄悄關上身後的門，他向往常一樣笑著走向一繫，但眼中並沒有浮現任何笑意。  
　　「我的確是這樣說，但，就當我當時傻了，我當然要出席啊，這可是你的大日子呢！」  
　　他穿著一套西裝，看起來如此優雅、光可鑑人，一繫無法直視他，所以他移開了目光。  
　　在他們之間有太多沒有點明的事情，像是陰暗昏沉、若隱若現的風暴籠罩在空中，不祥而沉重。  
　　對於一個像貓又友善而外放的人來說，會帶給人這種幾近窒息的感覺是非常奇怪的。  
　　「你幫你自己找到了一位美嬌娘啊，你這幸運的渾蛋。」貓又說，他的聲音比平時還低沉。  
　　一繫猛然抽了一口氣，無法看向木頭地板以外的地方，讓自己去面對事實。  
　　「育史——」對方的名字就這樣從脫口而出，這不是他第一次這樣叫他，他以前曾這樣呼喚過他，在所有的感情變得太過沉重之前。他終於敢抬起頭迎向對方的目光，一繫感到渾身赤裸。  
　　貓又的笑容消失了，他不笑時看起來更加地蒼老。他的眼角因為他慣有的該死微笑，已經顯露出淡淡的紋理，而他也才不過三十來歲。  
　　「嘿……」貓又走得更靠近一繫一點，伸出手幫他整理禮服的領子，然後將手緩緩落在一繫的雙肩上，他的目光柔和，嘴角綻放出一個微小溫柔的笑容，「嘿，這沒有關係的，我們還有排球，不是嗎？」  
　　一繫盯著他，身體僵硬，他體內有某樣東西正在動搖，正在瓦解。  
　　「我——」他開口，語氣是如此地急迫：「我的父母——我的家人，他們——」這些全部都是藉口，除了把自己的懦弱赤裸地投射進貓又那雙明亮愛笑的眼睛以外，沒有任何作用。  
　　貓又並沒有評斷他的選擇，「我知道，」他的聲音碎裂，但他再次用力了吞了吞口水，「我知道。」  
　　一繫伸出手，十指死死緊扣在另一人原本放置在他肩膀上的手，壓在那溫暖粗糙的肌膚上，他緊緊抓著他們僅剩的時間，不願讓他離去。  
　　「對不起。」  
　　他不知道自己為了什麼而道歉，為了自己墜入愛河；為了讓貓又也跟著墜入愛河；為了每一次獨處時，他助長著彼此間的低喃細語；為了自己不曾更踏出一步、不曾試圖跨越那條界線，即使這段感情不分日夜燒灼他；為了今天，他將迎娶一位甜美、溫柔可人的女性，而不是一位他感受到激情，渴望去擁抱，想要緊緊抓住而且一起笑著過活的人。  
　　他覺得噁心反胃，他想要逃離這一切，但是——  
　　「你為了什麼而道歉？一繫，今天是你的大喜之日！你將會過著幸福美滿的生活，擁有家庭，等到你變老時，說不定還會變成擁有淘氣兒孫的爺爺，這是多麼幸福的生活啊。」  
　　他們都不想說出自己心底的聲音，這是幸福的生活，是啊，但卻不是他們想要的幸福。  
　　貓又直起自己的身體，將手從一繫的緊握中抽出，然後退後，這簡單的動作彰示著時間已經來到終點了，意味著道別。  
　　「我們還會再見面，不管是以朋友、還是以對手的身分，直到最後一刻，名留青史。」  
　　一繫將所有還沒說出來的話語吞進嘴裡，不確定在這之後還有機會見到貓又，是上天給他的祝福還是詛咒。  
　　「你該準備入場了，一繫。」貓又穿越房間到了另一頭，打開房門，然後回頭看向他，儘管他眼中閃著不自然的光芒，那卻是一個真實的笑容，「祝一切順利，一定要幸福，你值得所有最好的。」  
　　接著他安靜地離開房間，最後的關門聲，像是一道棺蓋封存住了永恆。  
　　整場婚禮，每一位賓客都不斷評論一繫殷紅的眼眶，他們都沒預料到像烏養這樣的男人，會因為婚禮變得如此多愁善感、甚至是喜極而泣。  
　　他們根本什麼都不知道。

…

　  
　　「繫心，我全都能理解。」  
　　「不，你才不懂。」  
　　「不，」一繫的手重重拍上桌子，他因為自己的挫敗感而顯得激進，而這一拍也使得繫心與武田瞬間縮了一下，過於吃驚而安靜下來，「——我懂。」  
　　繫心皺起了眉頭，仍是沒有被說服的模樣，但他平靜地等待一繫的下一句話。一繫嘆了一口氣，再為自己斟了一杯滿到快溢出來的酒。  
　　「這是真的，我的確沒有預料到有這一齣。但是，如果你想要把這件事告訴全世界，我不會阻止你，我根本不打算阻止你，但——」一繫看著他們石化的表情，「你們要知道，這其實是你們自己的事情，你們不需要向任何人解釋。」  
　　繫心望向武田，即使從頭到尾他們兩個沒有講出任何一個字，他們卻能單靠著無聲的眼神交流溝通，對這點一繫感到無比驚奇。繫心再度看向一繫，眉頭緊緊掠過他銳利的眼神：「我們了解你所說的，但我們想這麼做，而且，我們想要第一個告知你。」  
　　一繫感覺得到，這點對他們來說非常重要，所以他向他們點了點頭，接著舉起酒杯喝了幾口。  
　　「所以——你對這些，完全都沒有任何反對？」  
　　「如果我反對，這會有影響嗎？」  
　　繫心身體倏然僵直：「那會對我有影響。」  
　　一繫放下酒杯，朝自己的孫子微笑：「繫心，我為你感到驕傲。」  
　　繫心的臉瞬間卸下了所有防備，剎那間，他看起來是如此的年幼，像是一個尋求認同的小男孩：「什、什麼？」  
　　「你所做的一切，是令人難以置信的勇敢，這不是一件所有人都有勇氣去做的事情；我很驕傲你選擇直面這個現實。」  
　　武田深吸了一口氣，身體隨著吐氣放鬆了，他望向繫心的眼睛閃爍著自豪的光芒，而這促使一繫必須進一步說下去。  
　　「我要你們知道，不論發生什麼事，我將是你們的靠山，百分之百，我永遠不會讓你們獨自去面對一切。」  
　　這兩個孩子看起來似乎無比迷惑，就如同幾分鐘前，他們無法領會一繫那一聲「不，我理解」一般；一繫不會反對他們兩個之間的關係，反之，他對此感到無比光榮。  
　　「我向你們保證。」  
　　一繫失去了過往許多機會，雖然過著充滿快樂時光、勝利而耀眼的滿意生活，但也充斥著後悔、失敗，和許多的再也無法重回的「假如當初……」。繫心不會有這個困擾，他選擇冒險，而那是一繫所不敢做的。  
　　一繫是多麼地感到心喜。  
　　他不想要繫心過著半調子的、充滿悔恨的人生。

…

　　「一繫，每當我再一次和你講電話的時候，你的聲音聽起來就更像一個老人了。」  
　　一繫無法控制自己的面部表情，他能感覺到自己上揚的嘴角：「而你他媽的一點都沒改變。」  
　　護士帶著病歷表走進病房時，她身體僵硬了一下，且無意識地對著一繫的表情猛眨眼，可能是因為在他們把一繫關進這天殺的監獄之後，他從來沒有對任何人笑過。一繫朝她虛晃兩下地揮了揮手，示意要她趕快離開，她看起來有點被冒犯了，不過在哼了一聲後還是遵從了對方的指令。這可能是做為一個大老粗的好處，一繫猜想。  
　　貓又在電話另一端笑著，他的笑聲突然把一繫帶回兩人年輕的時光，一瞬間，現實的赤裸與沉痛全朝他席捲而來。  
　　韶光易逝，少若珍寶。  
　　「所以，你的新隊伍已經準備好被我擊敗了嗎？」  
　　一繫下巴收緊，他握在電話上的手驟然緊繃，這一瞬間的無聲應該是持續得太久了，因為貓又、這個跟他有著三十年交情的朋友，讀懂了他突如其來的沉默，幽默感從貓又的聲音中離去，他問：「有什麼事不對勁嗎，一繫？」  
　　一繫闔上他的雙眼，想像著年輕、總帶著笑意的貓又浮現在他眼前，想像他們之間那些從未有過的事情，接著承諾破碎、夢境的碎片散落一地；他不斷想著，現在徒留的遺憾與哀傷。  
　　「這場練習賽我不會出席，我不確定自己什麼時候能回去。」  
　　「我懂了。」  
　　貓又肯定在嘗試壓抑住自己的聲音，尤其在他聽到這消息之後，他是那種希望所有人都快樂的類型，他為他人灌注信心、希望還有歡笑；但現在，他聽起來是如此的失落，沉載著無盡的悲傷，一繫感到他的雙眼在眼皮下濕潤了起來。  
　　「我假設你對此無能為力。」  
　　「對不起，我——」他奮力擠出破碎的句子，展現出了只有貓又可以目睹的脆弱，他迫使自己的聲帶發出聲音，「——我真的很抱歉。」  
　　貓又沉默了一陣，當他再度開口，溫暖與笑意又再度回歸到他的聲音，劃破原本凝滯的沉靜。他嘆了口氣：「別這麼說，一繫，你已經老了。」  
　　戲謔彷彿充斥了他聲音中所有的音符，但在貓又再一次說話時，這些又全都消散了：「好好照顧你自己，一繫，拜託。」  
　　一繫多麼希望他現在可以見到他，請他喝一杯酒，逗他笑出聲，一起追憶那段排球是他們所有事物的時光。排球，與他們倆。  
　　「我會的。」  
　　他是多麼希望自己能守住這個承諾。

…

　  
　　當繫心走過門廊時，他仍然看起來有點震驚，一繫陪伴他們走到了門口。  
　　他們必須離開了，和校友們有一個關於排球隊的會議要開，沒辦法待太久。  
　　一繫赫然發覺了他們原本的計畫，假如與他的會面進行得不順利，他們就有一個冠冕堂皇的理由可以溜走。  
　　「爺爺，你——」繫心已經擺脫掉他大部分的困惑，他停下身來轉向自己的爺爺。一繫抬起一邊的眉毛，繫心突然朝自己的嘴打了一下，看起來無比迷茫：「——只是想說……謝謝你。」  
　　這些話是發自肺腑、真心誠意的，也讓一繫聯想到，當繫心還小時，他鮮少給他稱讚過。  
　　武田，站在他孫子旁顯得瘦小又脆弱，在他們兩個生硬地對話時眨了眨眼睛，一繫的注意力轉到了他的身上。  
　　「武田老師。」  
　　被點到名字的男人僵直了身體，毫無疑問他已經準備好面對最糟糕的情況，但他沒有斷開與一繫眼神接觸。這人其實很強大，即使他的肢體現在有些僵硬，一繫覺得這非常好。  
　　「請照顧好我的孫子，我真心希望你明白自己正在做些什麼。」  
　　他是在開玩笑，繫心比起武田才更是個大麻煩，但這同時也是一個明確的警告。誰知道兩個男人之間的戀情，會對這個小鎮、對他們的家庭、甚至是武田的教職，帶來怎樣的影響。這是一個一繫以前不敢冒的風險，他避而不談，無法面對，從來沒有勇氣去實現那些夢想。  
　　武田點了點頭，做了一個迅速保證：「我會照顧好他，我保證會盡我全力去——」  
　　一繫打斷了他：「你愛他，是吧？」  
　　武田的眼睛因為這個問題而倏然睜大，他望向了繫心，但繫心只是尷尬地咳嗽幾聲閃避他的目光。武田的視線轉回了一繫身上，某種勇敢不屈的東西閃過他眼中，這正是一繫在他教導過的球員中所追求的，勇氣、意志、與決心，繫心真的幫自己找了一個很好的伴侶。  
　　「是的，我愛他，」武田說，他的聲音沒有一絲動搖，「全心全意地愛著他。」  
　　在他身旁的繫心像是個青澀的學生般一瞬間脹紅了臉，但他臉上浮現的笑容是如此的熟悉，那是一種貓又過去常使一繫展現的微笑，那是無意識的溫柔，真實純粹的快樂。  
　　「這就是我所關心的唯一一件事，你是個很棒的人，我知道你會做得很好。」  
　　武田眼鏡後明亮的棕色眼睛，突然溢滿了淚水，他鞠躬：「謝——謝謝你。」  
　　一繫向他微笑。  
　　在一陣無話可說後，繫心溫柔地將自己的手搭上了武田的手臂，而一繫也不禁對這動作笑了，誰會想到他這個菸癮過大、嘴巴又壞的混帳孫子，會變成一個陷入熱戀的傻瓜。  
　　「我們必須走了，爺爺。」繫心說著，但他的眼睛只落在武田身上，「我之後還會再來，嗯，來跟你聊聊一些事。」  
　　武田微微低下頭當作道別，他的眼睛因為噙著眼淚而閃爍，接著轉身和繫心進入了那台頑強的黃色汽車。  
　　一繫看著他們離去，看到繫心的手如何滑下武田的手臂，然後握住對方的手掌，這太甜蜜了，一繫幾乎要發出無法忍受的呻吟，他想要取笑他們，同時又感到一絲淡淡的羨慕。  
　　假如武田是一位女子，沒有人會因此而大驚小怪，大家會向他們道賀，說這是如此完美的天作之合，烏養家是多麼地幸運，接納一個如此溫柔的靈魂，一位敦厚謙遜又努力不懈的老師 ，成為他們家族的一員。  
　　但，事情偏偏不會照這樣發展，對吧？  
　　這個世界到底出了什麼差錯，人們竟然不能只是單純愛著，那個他們內心所真正想要的人。  
　　一繫不禁搖了搖頭，感受到自己的蒼老無力，但他卻又難以置信地覺得驕傲。他轉身走進屋內，想要重新提振自己的精力，他猜想剛剛在這裡發生的事，將會演變成一場混亂的災難，而他不能因為一些舊疾復發之類的愚蠢原因丟下那兩個男孩。這一次，他會勇敢面對一切，並感謝上天再給他一次機會，讓他去做正確的事情。  
　　他走進客廳，拿起了那瓶幾乎沒有動過的清酒，坐到了電話旁邊。  
　　他突然很想打電話給一位老朋友。

**Author's Note:**

> 　　這個翻譯授權其實我在2017年四月就要到了，但我拖延症末期，直到上禮拜看了《排球》最新的293話，一時間受到了嚴重的刺激，在週末不眠不休翻了十五個小時終於翻完了。真的對不起原作者[TomAyto10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomAyto10/pseuds/TomAyto10) ，很抱歉我拖了這麼久。  
> 　　也很感謝我的beta們，沒有他們在我完成初稿後一句句對著原文幫我校對，找出我譯錯的段落與一堆無理的錯字，不斷與我討論要如何翻譯才會更貼近原作，沒有他們，這作品不會出生。  
> 　　對我來說這篇文反映的是大時代下的悲劇，一繫把一切怪於自己的懦弱，但反之貓又其實也不敢踏出那一步，他們兩個終其一生只敢對彼此不斷試探；第一次閱讀時看到婚禮那段我不禁落淚，這也是促使我去要翻譯授權的原因。雖然原作者第一個cp是標老師與教練，但這其實是兩位長者的故事。  
> 　　如果你讀到這還行有餘力，不妨去看看原文[Wisdom & Folly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301868)（再次宣傳一次），原作相當優美細膩，我連它的皮毛都沾不上，或是去給原作者一個kudo當作鼓勵。有任何問題或是感想都可以在下面留言，或是我的噗浪上與我討論，希望你也會喜歡這部作品。  
> 　　[我的噗浪討論](https://www.plurk.com/p/mobx0p)


End file.
